ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-27943496-20151208052008/@comment-26124828-20151209070114
Micho4l napisał(a): Zgadzam się z tobą, trochę nie pomyślałem o niektórych żywiołach :-) Jednak mam wątpliwości, Cole wielokrotnie atakował wystrzeloną Ziemią, więc raczej może latać. Następnie Dźwięk. Dźwięk to fale, fale odbijają się od powierzchni (np. echolokacja). Niestety, by unieść ciężar człowieka to musiało by być potężne natężenie fal, by Mistrz Dźwięku mógł nie tyle latać co odbijać się falami dźwiękowymi. Światło, eeee....yyy.... mam pewną tezę, w teorii Mistrz Światła powinien wystrzelić światło z dłoni, inaczej jednak z Cieniem, niby cień jest niematerialny, ale Shade tworzył cienie, które potrafiły uderzać innych zawodników. Skoro mogły uderzać, były materialne, więc Shade mógłby latać Cieniem. Co z Dymem, Trucizną i Naturą, o tóż każdy pojazd (lub w tym przypadku Mistrz Żywiołu) potrzebuje innej ilości paliwa (czyli u nas mocy). Dlatego Ash i (wcześniej wspomniany Jacob) potrzebują dużo mocy do latania. Teraz Trucizna. Trucizna może być jak Woda, więc Tox lata takim samym sposobem jak Nya. Została Natura i tutaj jest pewien problem, Natura to nie moc (wiem dziwnie brzmi, ale wytłumaczę). Wszystkie poprzednio omówione żywioły były...eee, może pewien przykład: Kai lata dzięki Ogniu, który jest jakby "dopalaczem", "nitrem", Jacob odbija się fakami dźwiękowymi, a Bolobo( jeżeli w ogóle może coś wystrzelać z rąk, to pewnie liany) nie ma mocy którą może się odbijać czy coś, jednak może być jak Spider-Man i wystrzeliwać lianami jak pajęczyną. Jeżeli dalej coś jest niezrozumiałe to podsumuję: Natura to energia, jednak moce Bolobo nią nie są (czy liany to energia, chyba nie). Mam nadzieję, że ktoś będzie trochę dyskutował na ten temat, ponieważ nigdy nie był poruszony. EDIT: Zapomniałem o Metalu, który jak uważam można wystrzelić oraz o Umyśle, Przemianach i Szybkości. Teraz wpadło mi do głowy, że gdy Chen wysysał moce to były w postaci energii, więc niech Mistrzowie znajdą sposób na odblokowanie tej czystej postaci Żywiołu i wtedy każdy będzie latać do woli. Sprawa wyjaśniona, jednak dalej chciałbym zobaczyć co inni o tym myślą Ostatecznie Cole mógłby latać na mocy Ziemi. Masz rację. Jednak co reszty żywiołów, to zrobię listę: * Dźwięk - Jacob raczej mógłby tylko odbijać się. Robić coś w stylu... jakiś szybszych uników czy coś w tym rodzaju. * Światło - Hmm... no w teorii powinien on umieć wystrzelić światło z dłoni, ale przecież światło jest niematerialne. Nie jesteśmy w stanie go dotknąć, więc Światło też nie może dotknąć ziemi, aby wytworzyć tą siłę nośną. * Cień - Shade mógł tylko tworzyć cienie, więc raczej mógłby tylko podsadzać się cieniami, by dotrzeć do wyższych miejsc. Ale lataniem bym tego nie nazwał. Raczej drabiną. * Dym - nawet bardzo duża ilość dymu nie byłaby w stanie unieść człowieka. Rzeczy przenikają przez dym (co nie znaczy, że dym przenika przez nie). Więc dym nie byłby w stanie wytworzyć silnej siły nośnej. * Trucizna - Trucizna jest bardziej jak Dym niż jak Woda, zobacz odcinek Pojedynek na rolkach. Więc to samo co punkt wyżej. * Natura - tutaj się zgadzam, Bolobo nie może latać na swojej mocy, co najwyżej może być jak Spider-Man. * Metal - Metalu nie można wystrzelić, choć teoretycznie byłoby to możliwe, aczkolwiek Karlof i Chen, gdy był w posiadaniu jego mocy tylko zamieniali się w metal. Ale metal wzmacnia siłę, więc Karlof mógłby teoretycznie wyżej się odbić, jednak cały z metalu jest cięższy, więc większa będzie siła grawitacji. * Umysł - Umysł nie jest w stanie nic wytworzyć, więc nie może też latać. * Przemiany - To samo co punkt wyżej. * Szybkość - To samo co dwa punkty wyżej. Podsumowując - nie na wszystkich żywiołach można latać. Ale masz rację, jeśli Mistrzowie odblokują energię żywiołu, a nie sam żywioł, to będą w stanie latać na każdym żywiole (a raczej na każdej energii żywiołu).